Nowadays, to develop renewable energy become a trend and an important policy for all countries around the world and surely it will be more and more emphasized as time goes by because today's air-polluting energy resources will predictably run out in 140 years. In contrast, out of the sea area, 71% of total globe area, 2-3 billion KW, the applicable sea-wave energy, is wasted every day. In the world, there are thousands of facilities using wave's undulation power to generate electricity. Nevertheless, in spite of the tremendous human and material resources invested by many countries to develop this sea-wave energy, none of them is truly efficient and economical.